


Expect The Unexpected

by KariJoLee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, Linctavia - Freeform, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariJoLee/pseuds/KariJoLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot AU of The 100, tv show. Takes place between Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve.<br/>-------------------</p><p>“How old were you?” I asked again.</p><p>“Stop, Clarke.”</p><p>“Bellamy, how old were you when you first fell in love?”</p><p>“Fine. I was 17. You've made your point.” He stated, causing Octavia's words to repeat in my head. “Clarke, he's in love with you and has been since he was 17.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so I'd love feedback and an idea if I should continue writing stuff! Thanks all!

“Look, I know it's Christmas Eve, but we gotta discuss the party. We always have a theme for our New Years Eve party, it's tradition, so we need one this year. Any suggestions?” Octavia always knew how to throw a party, but New Years Eve was her particular specialty.

  
“Expect the unexpected.” said Bellamy, surprising everyone as he was generally too cool to participate in these parties for any reason other than drinking.

“No Bell, that's stupid.” Octavia told him.

“Come on O, do it for me.” He replied as they exchanged a look.

Octavia sighed, looking around at everyone in the room for opinions.

“I like the idea, I just don't know how we'd decorate for that.” Raven stated, everyone nodding in agreement.

“We could just do a color theme. I mean it's only gonna be the 7 of us, so the theme will be known.” Jasper piped up.

“8, actually. I'm bringing Lincoln.” Octavia corrected, causing Bellamy to groan loudly, which she ignored and continued, “But I think we could work this. What do you think Clarke?”

I sat up at the mention of my name. “It's an interesting theme. And it's damn near a miracle for Bellamy to actually suggest something for any party, so I say we go with it.” Bellamy opened his mouth to make a jab back at me, but Octavia had made a rule years ago that the week between Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve was the time we were not allowed to bicker as we usually do. We weren't good at not arguing, but we were getting better, which I would never admit to him, but I liked it. We had very similar personalities, probably the reason why we were constantly butting heads. Although, we had recently been getting more on the same page, which was great, except every time we agreed, he'd smile and that always caused him to light up, showing off all his boyish features. No matter how much he'd matured, his dimples and the freckles that covered his face had never changed. The thing that had changed was all of these features causing fluttering in my stomach that I was not fond of. I had always admired Bellamy, but I didn't want to feel this way about him.

I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head and focused on the discussion.

By the time I left, we all agreed that “expect the unexpected” would be our theme and our colors would be silver and light blue. Octavia never allowed anyone else to help plan the parties, but she made us all promise to dress up. They all told me they'd fill me in on whatever was decided after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up on Christmas Day knowing exactly how my day was gonna go. My Mom would be too busy at the hospital and wouldn't be able to stop by, Raven and Finn would go skiing, Jasper and Monty would be with their families, and Octavia would call to try and convince me to join her and Bellamy for their feast in which Octavia cooks for an army, but would give up and I would spend Christmas night curled up on my couch with a cup of coffee, my sketchbook, and whatever leftovers I could find.

I had just sat down on the couch when someone knocked on the door. I got up, trying to figure out who it could be. Maybe my Mom got off early?

“Clarke, open the door! It's cold out!” Octavia yelled from the other side as I reached the door.

“Octavia, what are you doing here?” I asked her.

“I'm kidnapping you. I can't stand the idea of you sitting here alone on Christmas while Bell and I are pigging out.”

“That's really sweet, but I want to stay here. I really do enjoy it.”

She looked contemplative for a second. “I thought you'd say something like that.” She opened the door “Bring it all in Bell!”

“What are you doing?” I asked her.

“You aren't having Christmas alone. Bell and I are not allowing it, so we're bringing Christmas to you.”

Bellamy walked in. “Merry Christmas Princess! Where do I put this?”

I got a little flustered with his chirpy tone and the use of the nickname he used. “Umm. On the table or in the kitchen I suppose. When you become a testament to Christmas spirit?”

“I love Christmas, but you never take up O's offer of Christmas to find that out.”

“Okay Clarke, I know you don't know this, but we do formal Christmas. Meaning that we're raiding your closet to find a dress and get you ready when Bell goes to shower and put on his suit.”

I laughed at the thought of Bellamy being willing to wear a suit.

“Laugh all you want Princess, you'll fall head over heels for me in a suit. You don't realize it yet, but I'm a total babe.”

“Wait til you see me in whatever dress your sister inevitably forces me into. I'll be a knockout.”

“You don't have to tell me twice Princess.” He said, winking.

“Okay, I'm gonna start cooking, you guys start putting out the decorations.” Octavia stated.

“She gets very controlling on Christmas. If you go near the food or anything, you may lose a hand.” Bellamy explained as we dug into the plastic tote of decorations.

I pulled out a dark red tablecloth and spread it out on my table. “This is absolutely beautiful.” I said, touching the pine branches that had been embroidered into it.

“Our Mom made that before she died. O won't even think about bringing it out for anything other than Christmas, which is good because it's for Christmas.”

“I'm glad it fits my table.”

“Yeah, me too.” He smiled, grabbing a couple of crystal candlesticks and placing them in the middle of the table. “It doesn't completely matter how we set them up, she'll redo everything before the meal anyway.”

“Maybe when you do them. I'm gonna do it so beautifully that she doesn't redo it.” I joked, placing miniature green wreaths around the base of the candlesticks.

Bellamy put out a set of placemats, leaving the 4th in the tote considering there were only 3 of us. They were green with Cardinals embroidered. “Did she make those too?” I asked him.

He nodded. “Yes, a couple years before the tablecloth.”

“Is she the reason for the dressing up?”

He nodded again. “Yeah, she did it all our lives, so it wasn't really even a second thought to continuing it after the cancer took her. I think it was more out of habit, but I feel like it's the best way to remember her.”

I remembered when she died. It had been about 6 years now. Bellamy and I were 18, Octavia was 16. It was so hard on them both, but they seemed so relieved because they knew she wouldn't be in pain anymore. She'd been in and out of chemo and radiation for 2 years and it all took a huge toll on them so when she passed, it came as no surprise. Bellamy immediately took to the parental role. He finished high school, while working part time as a janitor at a local bowling alley. After graduating, the job became full time. It wasn't always easy on them, but everyone's families did what we could to help, Finn would bring over meals, Raven and I would stay with Octavia when he took extra hours, Jasper and Monty studied with her since they were all the same age. Bellamy had practically raised her and with our help, she got through high school with no felonies. We all considered it to be a victory with Octavia's headstrong attitude and tendency to rebel.

“Clarke? You okay?” Bellamy interrupted my thoughts.

“What? Oh yeah, just thinking about stuff.” I smiled.

“How does it look?” Bellamy asked. I looked at the table where he had set up some Christmas themed china and silverware.

“It looks great, but can I edit a few things?” He nodded and I began rearranging the silverware and centered the plates.

“How's that?” I asked, genuinely wanting his opinion.

He smiled just enough that his dimples became noticeable. “Looks much better.”

“Well thank you.” I smiled proudly.

“You really have an eye for this stuff, would you ever want to do interior decorating or something like that?”

I contemplated for a second. “No, I guess I hadn't. It could be fun I guess.”

“Just a thought.” He said with a smile, causing that stupid fluttering again. “Since the table is done and ready, you wanna find a movie or something to watch?”

“Yeah sure.” I smiled and we sat on my couch and flipped through channels, settling on some animated Christmas stories.

We sat there for somewhere around a couple hours, zoned out on what we were watching before Octavia came in. “Okay, the ham is in the oven, pie is cooling, rolls are made, as are the mashed potatoes and the yams, so I'm done here. Ham will be ready in about an hour and a half, so Bell, you should go get ready. But let me get my dress and makeup out of the car first.” Octavia said.

“Sounds good.” Bellamy replied, grabbing his jacket and following her outside. I stood up and waited for Octavia to come back in so she could get to work on whatever she had planned. If she had makeup, my face would not go untouched.

She walked back in and grabbed my hand, pulling me back into my room without a single word. “So when did you realize you were in love with my brother?” She asked me as she continued raiding my closet.

“What?! I'm not in love with your brother.”

“Oh? My mistake. Then can you explain the way you looked at him and how your pupils magically turned to hearts?”

“They didn't I don't think?”

“Maybe I'm the only one who saw it, but they did. So what's going on?”

“I have no idea.”

“Okay, when did it start?”

“I don't really know. I just suddenly started getting these weird feelings in my stomach and then he just was different.”

“Clarke, you've been in 3 serious relationships, can you honestly say you've never felt this before?”

I thought about it for a bit. “I guess I have, but nowhere on this level.”

“I'm gonna be honest. You may not be in love with him, but you're falling in love with him.” She explained while throwing 2 dresses at me, one was a short red halter dress and the other a dark purple, knee length, strapless dress with a lace trim. “Try them on.”

I had known Octavia for so long at this point that it wasn't weird for us to change together. After trying on both, she thought for a second, but never gave me any idea which she preferred. “I need to see your shoes. Do you still only have the one pair of heels?” She asked.

“I have two.” I corrected as though that was much better.

She found them and stared at them, shiny silver shoes with a 3 inch heel, and dull black with a 4 inch heel. “I'm voting red dress with silver shoes.”

I put both on and looked at Octavia, “You look amazing! Now where's your curling iron and bobby pins?”

We went into the bathroom and plugged in the curling iron.

“I should probably get my dress on.” Octavia said, leaving the room and bringing back a dress bag, pulling out a black, satin dress with a beaded collar. “Do you mind if I wear the black heels? I forgot shoes.” She asked as she slipped into the dress.

“Yeah, of course, go ahead.” I told her.

“Thanks, Clarke! You know what? Me, you, and Raven should all go dress shopping for New Years Eve.”

“Yeah, okay. I'm cool with that. I can call Raven tomorrow and set it up for the 27th around noon. Sound good?”

“Definitely. I'll drive!” She smiled.

An hour later, she had done our hair and makeup, her black hair in an updo with curls falling down her back and my blonde hair completely curled with some pinned back. She did light makeup on me, just some eyeliner, mascara, and light pink eyeshadow that she said would emphasize my blue eyes, and on her a smoky eye look with a lot more makeup to it, the dark colors making her own blue eyes practically glow.

She picked up her phone, “I gotta call Bell, I didn't want him showing up while we were getting ready. Hey, Bell, you're allowed to return.” She told him before hanging up.

“Okay, one last touch.” She said to me as she put some lip gloss on me before applying it to herself.

Just minutes later there was a knock on the door. “Come on in Bell!” Octavia yelled.

“I can't, it's locked!” He yelled back.

“Okay, I'll go get it, don't come out until I call your name. You're gonna make his heart stop.” She told me before practically skipping out of the room.

I looked in the mirror as I heard her open the door. She really did do a great job.

“Wow, O. Look at my superstar sister. I think you need a longer dress though. Where's Clarke?”

“She's just touching up her hair. Clarke, get out here!”

I took a quick breath before walking into the living room, seeing Bellamy and Octavia ending a hushed conversation.

“Wow. You look great Princess.” Bellamy said, looking slightly at a loss for words.

“You too, Bellamy.” I replied, taking in his well fitted black suit. His curly hair falling the same way it inevitably did. He looked incredible.

“Bell, did you bring the camera?” Octavia asked him.

“What? Camera?” I asked confused.

“Yes of course I did. And Clarke, it's our family tradition to take pictures every Christmas. We print them out and display them in the house.” Bellamy explained, making me remember the pictures on their TV stand. I had always wondered when they got taken, but this made sense.

“And this year, you're in them. I didn't get you ready for nothing. So first, you'll take one of Bell and I, then Bell will take one of you and me, then I'll take one of you and Bell. and finally, we'll use the timer to take one of all of us.” Octavia planned out, handing me the camera Bellamy had given her.

“Okay, let's take them in front of the window.” I directed them.

We had the pictures taken in a matter of minutes, then we sat on the couch briefly to look over them.

“You guys are such an attractive family.” I told them, looking at the picture I'd taken of them.

“Okay, but look at those babes.” Octavia stated about our picture together as she clicked to the next one, the one of Bellamy and I. “Wow. Okay this is a great picture. You two are so cute.”

“Damn Princess, you almost look like you don't hate me.” Bellamy laughed.

“Oh you know, acting.” I replied, smiling.

Octavia went to our group picture. “Okay I want that.” I stated.

“Do you want a copy of all of them?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah, I would. That'd be great.” I answered.

“Wow, the setup on the table looks great! Okay, time for dinner! Get seated!” Octavia exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

After we ate, we sat in the living room and watched a couple movies until somehow all of us fell asleep on my couch. I woke up the next morning to Octavia asleep on one arm of the couch, Bellamy asleep on my arm, his arm draped around my waist, and me leaning on the other arm of the couch. I looked down at Bellamy, he looked a lot younger when he was asleep, his freckles seeming more noticeable and his curly hair in more disarray than usual.

I lightly touched his hair, “Hey Bellamy, wake up.”

He jolted awake, looking confused about where he was, but once he realized, he sat up and smiled at me. “Good morning, Princess.”

“Good morning.” I smiled.

“Did I seriously fall asleep in this damn thing?” Bellamy asked, looking down at his now wrinkled suit.

“You're telling me. I fell asleep in this dress and in makeup. Which I'm sure is now all over my face.”

“It's not. You look beautiful.”

“What the hell are you guys being loud for? I'm trying to sleep in this incredibly uncomfortable dress.” Octavia groaned.

“Octavia, go to my room. You can continue sleeping in my bed.” I told her.

“I can't. I need to go home.” She replied. “I have errands today.”

“Alright, O. Let's get you home. You need a shower and a gallon of coffee.” Bellamy said to her, standing up.

“We need to clean everything up and take it home.” Octavia stated.

“Don't worry about it. I'll clean it and you can come get it tomorrow after we go dress shopping tomorrow.” I assured her.

“Okay. Bell, take me home.”

He laughed. “Thanks for putting up with us yesterday Clarke, and giving us a couch to unintentionally fall asleep on.” Bellamy said, giving me a hug.

“No problem, thanks for the company and food.” I replied closing the door after they walked out.

I pulled out my phone to call Raven before I launched into cleaning. “Hey Ray!”

“Hey Clarke, what's up?”

“Well, Octavia and I were wondering if you'd want to go dress shopping for the party tomorrow, you wanna go?”

“Yeah, I'd love to!”

“Okay great! Octavia is planning to come get me around noon, so it'll be 12:30 before she's actually there, but we'll pick you up!”

“Sounds great! Merry belated Christmas by the way!”

“Thanks, you too!”

“I hate to cut it short, but Finn and I are going out to eat, and I don't want to hold him up, you know how he gets when he's hungry.”

I laughed, “Yeah, I do. A lot like Octavia upon waking up.”

“Exactly. Alright, I'm gonna go, I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Clarke!”

“Bye!”

I spent the rest of the day cleaning before calling an early night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning around 8, and made a pot of coffee before my phone rang. It was Jasper. “Hey Jasper, what's up?”

“I have a question.”

“Ooookay. What is it?”

“Should I wear a blue suit to the New Year's party?”

“Is it dark blue or light blue?”

“Light blue.”

“No, you'd look like you stepped out of the 70s.”

“Damn. My Dad had one that he wore to his prom.”

“Yeah, so did mine.”

“So it wouldn't look cute and retro?”

“No. But a black suit with a light blue button up would look good.”

“My Dad doesn't have one of those.”

“Then wear the light blue suit, Monty's your date right?”

“Well yeah of course, he'd be lost without me.”

“Shut the hell up Jasper, you'd be lost without me!” Monty yelled in the background.

“Jasper, ask Monty if he has a corny suit.”

“You're on speaker, I can hear you Clarke.” Monty said. “And my Dad offered me a weird plaid one.”

“There's your answer, Jasper wears the light blue suit, Monty wears plaid, everyone else looks like actual human beings.” I joked with them.

“What are you wearing?” They both asked.

“I don't know yet. Raven, Octavia and I are going dress shopping today.”

“Oh man, we're gonna be in the presence of babes.” Jasper stated.

“I don't want you as my date anymore man.” Monty told Jasper.

“Too bad, you're stuck with me.” Jasper replied.

“Okay boys, this is clearly an argument between you two now, so I'm out. Bye!” I told them, hanging up before they could argue with me about it.

I didn't know what do before Octavia showed up so I grabbed my sketchbook and curled up on the couch with my coffee like I had planned to do on Christmas, but not before my thoughts drifted to the events of that night. I thought about aspects of it while cleaning yesterday, but nothing in detail. But now I was thinking about how natural it had felt to have Bellamy's arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close, like a puzzle that just fit perfectly. I should've been scared by the feeling of how natural it was, but I wasn't, I felt like I had come home after being away for a long time, and I liked it. It was all I could think about and that was very clearly shown in what I had began working on.

I got a call from Octavia around 12:15, with my drawing almost finished. She was really great at being late. “Hey Octavia, what's up?”

“I'm about to leave to get you, I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch before shopping.”

“That sounds good, want me to call Raven to make sure she's down?”

“That would be great. Okay, I'm heading out now. BYE BELL I'LL BE BACK LATER! I'll see you in a few Clarke.”

“I'll be ready.”

I dialed Raven's number as I went to my room to throw on clothes that weren't pajamas.

“Hey Clarke, you guys on your way?” Raven asked as she picked up.

“Octavia's on her way to get me now, she wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch?”

“You know I'm in. Finn, as always, hasn't gone grocery shopping in a while, so we're out of food here.”

“I figured. Alright, we'll see you in a few.”

“Okay bye!”

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a crewneck sweater before putting on my Converse. I grabbed my purse and went outside to wait for Octavia, who showed up within minutes.

“Hey!” I said, climbing in her car.

“Hey pretty lady!” She replied. “You ready for this?”

“Not really, dress shopping is always weird and I don't know what to look for. Why does this have to be a formal night?”

“Because I want to see everybody dressed up.”

“Speaking of, I got a call from Jasper and Monty this morning about what they're wearing. It's gonna be really great.”

“Meaning....?”

“Monty is wearing a plaid suit, and Jasper is wearing a light blue one apparently.”I told her, causing her to crack up.

“They're gonna ruin New Year's Eve as well as make it the best thing ever.” Octavia stated as we pulled up to Raven and Finn's apartment, where they were both standing outside. Raven gave him a quick kiss and got in the backseat.

“Hey ladies!” Raven said.

“You ready to get your dress up on?” Octavia asked her.

“Yeah, because I'm totally a dress up kind of girl.” Raven answered sarcastically.

“It's for one night, you can handle it. Just don't be fixing any cars in your dress.” Octavia told her.

“Excuse me, it wasn't just one night for me. You made me dress up last night.” I stated.

“What happened last night?” Raven asked.

“Bell and I brought Christmas to Clarke yesterday and we included her in our tradition of dressing up.”

“And what did Bellamy think of her all dressed up?” Raven asked.

“Oh my god. I don't want to talk about this.” I said, leaning my head against the window.

“But you see, Clarke, we do. And to answer, he looooooved it. I think he had to physically pick his jaw up off the ground.” Octavia stated.

“What'd you wear?” Raven asked me.

“The camera is in my purse, Clarke. The pictures are on there.” Octavia answered before I could explain.

I rummaged through her purse, pulling out the digital camera. “Which picture should I show her?” I asked Octavia.

“Start with the one of us and she can click through to see.”

I nodded and handed Raven the camera. “You two look so great! WHOA. WHAT IS THIS PICTURE? OH MY GOD. CLARKE. WHY DID NO ONE WARN ME THAT I WAS GONNA SEE A PICTURE OF BELLAMY AND CLARKE?” Raven exclaimed.

“I didn't think it mattered.” I answered.

“Because I wanted to hear your reaction.” Octavia told her.

“YOU GUYS ARE SO BEAUTIFUL TOGETHER. YOU BOTH LOOK SO HAPPY. HIS ARM AROUND YOUR WAIST HOLDING YOU CLOSE, IT'S BEAUTIFUL.” Raven continued without breathing.

“Raven, can you use your human voice?” I asked her.

“Yes. I have two questions” She stated, calmly. “Number one, how did you guys manage to look like you don't hate each other? Actually, don't answer that, because you two clearly don't, quite the opposite. You're head over heels for each other, just neither will admit it to the other.”

“Raven, get to the next question.” I said.

“Okay. When are you getting married?”

“Yeah, not answering that.”

“What Clarke isn't telling you is that, she's admitted yesterday that she's having a few “feelings” for Bell that she didn't have before.” Octavia told Raven as we pulled into the parking lot of Mount Weather, our favorite diner, which just happened to be right next to the mall we were going dress shopping at.

“It's about damn time, Clarke.” Raven said, punching me on the arm.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked her.

“We have all seen the feelings there since what, we were 16, Octavia was 14 I think?” Raven asked as we walked into the diner.

“Hi, Welcome to Mount Weather, how many in your party?” The hostess said.

“Just the 3 of us.” Octavia answered her.

“Would you like a table or booth?” The hostess asked.

“Booth.” We all said in unison.

She nodded, “Right this way.” She took us over to an open booth and sat us down. “Your waiter will be here momentarily.”

We thanked her and Octavia began to speak. “Clarke, you do realize he's my brother right? We tell each other everything. Hell, do you think I wanted to tell him about Lincoln? But no, I couldn't hide anything from my brother. And he can't keep a secret from me either. He told me about his feelings for you when I was 15. I'm 22 now. You know what that means? He's had 7 years to fall head over heels in love with you.”

“Or he's had 7 years to change his mind.” I retorted.

“While that's possible, it's not possible. I know him, I know how he looks at you. That look is not platonic.” Octavia explained. “Clarke, he's in love with you and has been since he was 17.”

Our waiter walked over. “Hi, I'm Murphy, I'll be your server, what can I get you to drink?”

“3 Cokes.” Raven answered for all of us. We were here so much, we had our orders figured out before we arrived.

“Alright, I'll have those over in no time.” He said, walking away.  
I was trying to digest the information that I had just received. “Wait, if he's in love with me, why has he had so many girlfriends?” I asked, attempting to make sense of it all, and failing miserably.

“He's had 4 girlfriends in his life, 2 of them since he fell for you. As for why, it's pretty simple. He was trying to get over you. Bell never though he had a chance with you, so he tried to move on, but no one ever compared to you, so he never bothered to be with anyone else.” Octavia finished right as our server returned with our Cokes.

“3 Cokes, were you ready to order?” He asked us.

“Yes sir, we'll take 3 bacon cheeseburgers, everything on them, fries with 2, onion rings with the other.” Octavia told him, the fries were for her and I, the onion rings for Raven.

“Coming right up.” He took our menus and placed our order.

“Wow. This day got deep a lot faster than I had planned. I'm gonna change the topic, but we can come back to Bellamy's obvious love of Clarke after I have food in me and a dress in hand.” Raven stated. “So do you guys have an idea of what kind of dress you're wanting?”

“I don't really know. Originally I was gonna wear my purple dress, but then we decided on shopping. Maybe something powder blue? Match the theme?” I replied.

“I know the exact one I want, I just hope they have it in stock.” Octavia told us.

“What does it look like?” Raven asked her.

“You'll just have to wait to find out.”

“What about you, Raven?” I asked.

“Something simple. Preferably red. Any idea what the guys are wearing?” Raven wondered.

“Jasper is apparently wearing a light blue suit and Monty is wearing a plaid suit.” I answered causing her to laugh hysterically. “What about Finn?”

“Don't know yet, he was trying on the dark blue suit he wore to prom though and it fit just fine. So a new tie and he'll be good. What about Bellamy and Lincoln?”

“I don't know actually. I assume the same suit he wears for Christmas, just a new tie as well, I assume.” Octavia answered her. “As for Lincoln, it's gonna be tough to get him into a suit at all, so he'll probably just wear a simple pair of slacks with a button up. He knows it's formal, so he'll do what he can.”

Our food arrived right then and we dug in, still discussing random things about the party, Octavia still being tight lipped about her plans as far as decorations and food. She did tell us that Lincoln would be helping her set up so that she wasn't stuck doing everything on her own like she generally did. I never understood how she was able to manage to put together all these parties without much help. She had such talent for this stuff, I wouldn't even know how to begin.

“Did you guys decide on anything else for the party after I left?” I asked.

“Not really. Bellamy argued with me about bringing Lincoln, but that's it.” Octavia answered, taking a bite of her burger.

I rolled my eyes. “Of course he did. He can't handle the fact that you have a boyfriend that's 30, because he still thinks of you as an irresponsible 16 year old.” I stated, understanding both sides.

“Clarke, he brought up the fact that Lincoln has tattoos.” Octavia said.

“Wow, he's getting desperate if he's bringing up the fact that Lincoln has tattoos when he has some as well.” I replied.

Both girls nodded as we all finished our meals, and we each dropped a few bills down for a tip.

We took our ticket up to the front and Octavia pulled out her wallet paying for the meal. We were all best friends, had been for years, so holding each other to calculations of paying for only what each ate or keeping track of who paid last, we just paid when we had the money.

We walked into entrance of the mall, taking in the scene around us before getting on the escalator to get to the dress shop. Anya's was a small shop, but had a lot of variety and colors so everyone had an option of something to wear. When we stepped in, we immediately separated, I went toward the light blue dresses, Raven toward red, and Octavia toward a worker, I assume to ask where the dress was that she had wanted. I looked through the powder blue dresses, finding multiple pretty ones, but only one that looked like something I'd wear. It had a sheer type of fabric, cinched under the bust, and was a one shoulder strap that had intricate, silver beadwork lining the shoulder and upper part of the dress. I took it off the rack, planning to try it on.

I walked over to Raven, who had a bright red strapless dress in her arms. “Let me see it!” I told her excitedly. She held it up, it was very simple, it's only accent being a small flower formed from the satin-like fabric on the hip. Raven was never into fancy dresses, so this seemed like a perfect dress for her.

“Do you like it?” She asked me.

“I do, it's definitely you.”

“Good, it's on sale too.”

Octavia came over, a royal blue dress in hand. “You guys ready to try them on?” She asked us.

We nodded in reply, each of us going into a dressing room. I put the dress on, surprised by how comfortably it felt. I looked in the mirror, I felt beautiful, I felt like a princess. I twirled in front of the mirror for a bit.

“Octavia, you are a babe. Bellamy is going to wrap you in a burlap sack and never let you leave the house again.” I heard Raven tell her.

“Oh my god Raven! You are so gorgeous. I wish you'd wear dresses more often. Clarke! Is your dress on yet? I wanna see it!” Octavia called.

“Yeah, one second!” I left the dressing room and took in the two girls in front of me. Raven looked sleek and shiny in her floor length red dress that fit her closely while not being flashy, then there was Octavia who was in a dress as blue as her eyes, the main part of the dress hung down mid thigh, clinging to every curve along the way, and a sheer fabric, similar to the fabric on my dress, that went down to her feet.

“Wow. I really don't know what to say. Just wow. You knew exactly what color to choose.” Octavia told me.

“You look incredible. I love that dress.” Raven said.

“You guys are so beautiful in yours too!” I exclaimed.

“Thank you, it's a sweetheart neckline with a bejeweled trim.” Octavia explained to me.

“Mine is just simple. The way I like it.” Raven laughed.

“Do you think Bellamy will like it?” I asked them hesitantly.

“Awww, look at her, suddenly caring what my idiot brother thinks.” Octavia said, mocking me, causing all of us to laugh. “But yes, Clarke, he will. He doesn't care what you wear.”

“He'd probably prefer you wearing nothing though.” Raven winked at me.

“Oh my god, Ray, shut up.” I hid my face in my hands.

“Clarke is blushing! You love my brother, you love my brother, you love my brother.” Octavia began chanting, causing us all to laugh more and my face to heat up even more.

“Can we get out of these things and pay already?” I asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

“Yeah, good idea.” Raven agreed.

“Okay, but we need to get shoes. I was gonna say jewelry, but that depends on what you guys want to wear.” Octavia told us, Raven groaning outwardly as we all entered our dressing rooms again.

“I'm gonna wear my silver heels that I wore on Christmas. But I could use some earrings.” I informed them.

“I want to get some silver heels for my dress, they'd match the bejeweled areas well. I have earrings that would be perfect for your dress, Clarke.” Octavia said as we each exited our dressing rooms.

“I'm wearing black flats that I have, so no need for me to shop for shoes. Do you happen to have a cute black necklace? I feel like if I'm wearing a strapless dress, I should have a necklace.” Raven asked.

“I got your back, Ray.” Octavia told her as we finished paying. “So let's quickly hit the shoe store, so I can pick up mine and then we'll be done shopping.”

It took an hour of trying on silver shoes for Octavia, she found ones that weren't too strappy, too shiny, or too short.

The car ride home was full of singing in the car and laughing over messing up the lyrics. We dropped Raven off at her and Finn's apartment, yelling our goodbyes out of the window of the car.

“I have a secret.” Octavia blurted out once we were on the road again.

“Oooookay? Care to share?” I replied.

“Bell told me that Finn told him that he's gonna propose to Raven at the party.”

“Seriously?! It's about damn time! They've been together for 6 years.”

“That's what I thought!”

“What does Bellamy think about it?” I asked her.

“He's so happy for them, said that Finn already asked him to be his best man.”

“Awww! Oh god you shouldn't have told me. I'm gonna be struggling not to tell her.”

“Clarke, you can't.”

“I know. Luckily, I work the next 3 days, so I don't need to worry about seeing her. I mean that sounds terrible, but you get it.”

“Oh absolutely. What are your hours for the next few days?”

“9-5.”

“You ready to go back after taking your vacation?”

“I suppose. I do what Jaha needs, and if he doesn't need anything, I just sketch, so it's not like I have a horrible job.” I told her.

We pulled up to my house and I got out, grabbing my dress from the backseat. “Alright, I'm gonna come over a few hours before the party so that you can do my hair and makeup okay?”

“Sounds great! I think Raven is going to as well. Wait, you guys can't see the decorations so let's get ready at your house.”

“Okay, bye Octavia!”

“Bye Clarke!”

She drove off as I went inside. I laid my dress on my bed and looked at it, thinking of the theme of the party. Expect the unexpected. It seemed so cliche but it worked, especially since I now knew Finn was gonna propose. I couldn't help but ask myself whether anything else unexpected might happen, but I forced the thought out of my head because I didn't want to expect anything. I'd really rather let the unexpected stay unexpected.

I decided to draw some more, maybe to finish the drawing before I went to bed, so I grabbed my sketchbook and completed the outlining before I quickly got up to grab my colored pencils so I could color it in.

I was almost finished coloring in the picture when my phone rang. “Hello?” I said, not reading the caller ID.

“Hey Princess!” Bellamy's voices came through the other end, causing me to smile uncontrollably.

“What's up, Bellamy?” I asked, trying to stop my voice from trembling.

“Not much, I was wondering if you were working tomorrow.”

“I am.”

“Would you wanna get lunch?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

“Okay, great! So I'll pick you up around 1? Anywhere in particular you'd wanna go?” He asked.

“Nope, surprise me.”

“Alright, McDonald's it is! See you then, Clarke.”

“Okay, bye Bellamy.”

“Bye, Princess.”

I hung up the phone and squealed, which I didn't understand because I didn't squeal. I was not a squealing kind of girl. Going for lunch with each other was never a weird thing for us, not meaning just Bellamy and I, but all 7 of us in the group, we were all best friends and we spent time together. The thing I was freaking out about was him calling me, he was good on the phone, but didn't like calling people, yet initiated that call. I studied my sketch to figure out exactly what else needed to fixed and added then picking my pencils up again and focusing on what I had decided to improve.

An hour later, I had finished. I looked down at the drawing of Bellamy, Octavia, and I, attempting to copy the picture we'd taken on Christmas. I felt I had succeeded, simply because you could tell who each person was. I managed to capture Octavia's big, blue eyes, Bellamy's untamed curls as well as his dimples, and the genuine nature of my smile.

Feeling pretty wiped out, I decided to take a hot shower and go to sleep, a long day of work ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning with a little extra time before I needed to get to work, but I decided to curl my hair and put on some mascara, all the while trying to convince myself that I wasn't trying to look good for Bellamy, but the truth was I rarely did my makeup, so denying it was fairly pointless.

I put on a pencil skirt and a white button up, tucking it into the skirt before pulling my black blazer on. I walked out the door after slipping into my black flats.

“Hey Clarke, how was your vacation?” My boss, Thelonious Jaha, asked me.

“It was wonderful, thanks Mr Jaha.” I told him as I pulled my sketchbook out of my bag, setting it on the desk.

I worked at Ark Industries, a center for giving clothing and food to families who are in need, I set up appointments for people to come in and donate or to pick up what they may need, as well as answer calls from people who don't know what the company needs for donations. We offer beds for people to stay in and showers for those who may need it. I enjoyed being involved in a company that did good for the world.

“What time do you plan to go on your lunch today?” Thelonious asked, he preferred to know so that we didn't both plan a lunch at the same time to where no one would be there.

“Around 1 o'clock. Bellamy and I will be going to grab something.”

“Ahh, Bellamy Blake. I knew his mother before she died, but you know that.” Jaha and my Mother were old friends, they all went to school with Bellamy and Octavia's mother Aurora. “Have you and him become official yet?”

I felt my face redden at this mention. “No sir, why would you think that?”

“Just wondering, it's been a long time coming. But until now, you've been oblivious to that. There's no one I'd rather have seen you with, aside from Wells of course.” The mention of his son broke my heart, he'd died in a car wreck during our sophomore year of high school.

The phone rang, giving me a distraction. “Ark Industries, this is Clarke, how can I help you?”

“Hello, Clarke, this is Marcus Kane, I was wanting to drop off something clothes and canned foods, do you have any times open today?” Marcus Kane was a regular donor, a wealthy man whose children never seemed interested in wearing clothes multiple times.

“We do indeed. We have 11 am, 12:30 pm, and 3:30 pm.”

“I'll take the 12:30.”

“Alright, great! We'll see you then.”

“Thank you, Clarke.”

I hung up and wrote him in on the schedule. A lot of people didn't understand why we did appointments, a few years ago I didn't either, it was mainly just to avoid having too many people in at once. We accepted walk ins with open arms, but appointments were easier.

“Clarke? Can I have you sort some of these clothes? There was a lot donated the past few days and obviously we need them displayed.”

“Yes sir.” This was one of my daily tasks, but he always explained anyway.

One bag at a time, I sorted the clothes by gender and size, throwing away what couldn't be given out. I never understood by people thought it was okay to donate used underwear.

I was in the midst of finishing one bag when Marcus Kane arrived.

“Hello Clarke!” He greeted warmly. “Did you have a nice Christmas?”

“I did, thank you. How about you and your family?”

“It was quite nice, thank you. Is Thelonious in?”

“He is, go on back.”

“Thank you Clarke.” He said, walking into the store room.

Less than five minutes after Marcus had arrived, Bellamy walked through the front door in a pair of black jeans, a navy blue shirt, and a black jean jacket over that.

“You're early.” I told him as I continued sorting.

“Yeah, but I didn't feel like sitting around the house all day. Figured I'd sit and bug you for a while.” He told me, a smile on his face.

“Well, if you're gonna be here, make yourself useful and help me sort these out.”

“If you insist. Wait, are those used UNDERWEAR?” He asked, sounding completely grossed out.

“Yeah. Shouldn't you be used to this, Janitor?” I retorted.

“Low blow. Plus, I haven't been a janitor in years.”

“I know, you moved up the ladder as a mall cop.”

“Excuse me, I am a security guard.”

“It all means the same thing, mall cop.”

“You'll pay for that.”

"Oh really? What are you gonna do? Chase me on your segway?”

“I need you to tone down the sass.” He said, trying to sound serious, but holding back a smile.

“Make me.”

“I will.”

“Is that so?” I asked.

“Absolutely.”

“Bring it.”

He launched at me, pinning my arms down with one hand and tickling me with the other.

“Bellamy! We're 24 years old, we are way past the age for tickling to be acceptable!” I exclaimed.

He stopped tickling me, both of us laughing.

“Now help me separate this stuff so we can go get food.”

Apparently the word “food” peaked his interest, because he started sorting fast and only throwing a few articles of clothing at me, claiming they belonged in a pile next to me.

At 1 o'clock, I poked my head in the backroom. “I'm gonna go to lunch, I'll be back in half an hour.” I told Thelonious.

“Take as long as you need, Clarke.” He winked. “But preferably no longer than an hour.”

I walked back to Bellamy, who was waiting by the front desk, looking at something.

“When did you draw this?” He asked, holding up the drawing I did.

“Last night.” I answered, turning a bit red.

“It's really good. Looks almost exactly like the picture. Which by the way, I have them printed out in my car for you.”

“Well, let's go. Where are we going?” I asked him.

“I have decided that I'm refusing to make this decision. You choose.”

“Bellamy, I don't want to choose.”

“Looking to you, Princess. You choose.”

“Ummmmm. IHOP?” I suggested.

“That sounds so good.”

“Good.” We climbed in his car, him handing me the pictures from the backseat. “They turned out so good.” I said, looking through them as he started driving.

“Not as good as the one you drew.”

“Shut up.”

“Clarke, I'm serious. It's a great drawing. Were you ever gonna show it to us?”

“No..” I said honestly.

“Why not?”

 

“I just don't show people my art much.”

“You should. You're really talented.”

“Shut up Bellamy.” I refused to turn red.

“Clarke. Are you flattered? By a compliment? From a mere mall cop?”

I laughed. “So you admit you're a mall cop?”

“Only to you. If anyone else were here, I'd strictly force my title as security guard.”

“Oh man, I must be special. But I guess that's why you call me Princess.”

 

“See, you understand.”

“Why did you even start calling me Princess? You've been calling me that since what, 9th grade?”

“It was because you acted like one! All high and mighty. It was originally supposed to be an insult, but then you jumped off your high horse and it became a term of endearment, unless you pissed me off. Then it was an insult all over again.” He explained, pulling into the parking lot.

“So it changes meaning depending on the moment?”

“Exactly.” He laughed as we walked into the entrance of the restaurant.

“How many?” The host asked.

“2” Bellamy told him.

“Table or booth?”

“Booth.”

He lead us to an open booth. “Your server will be here in a moment.” He smiled, walking away.

“Bellamy, can I ask you a question?”

He looked at me, a little worried. “Depends on if it's gonna make me cry.”

“It won't. I promise.”

“Okay, ask away.”

“Are you ever gonna warm up to the idea of Octavia and Lincoln?” I asked him seriously.

His face tightened. “I thought you promised not to make me cry.”

“Answer the question.” I told him right as our waitress came over.

“Hi, I'm Krista, I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?”

“Pepsi.” We said at the same time.

“Sounds good, I'll be right back with that and to take your order.”

“Okay, now answer the question.” I said.

“I want to, but she's my baby sister. She's O. She's supposed to still ask me for help with skinned elbows and homework. Not to be with a guy 8 years older than her. I don't have an issue with Lincoln, I just have an issue with her dating.”

“I have to be honest, I don't think she's just dating anymore. They've been together for what 8 months? I'm pretty sure she's in love with him.”

“Clarke, she doesn't know the meaning of love.”

“Don't be stupid Bell. She's 22.”

“Clarke, you just called me Bell.” My eyes widened realizing that was the first time I'd ever called him that.

“I apologize, I know that's your thing with Octavia, I think I spend too much time with her.”

“It's okay. I'll allow you to call me Bell if you want.”

“But I was just warming up to the nickname mall cop.” I whined.

“Too late.”

“Damn.”

“Alright, two Pepsi's. Have you decided what you'd like to eat or should I come back?”

Bellamy and I exchanged a look.

“We're ready.” He told her. “I'll take the stuffed french toast with peaches.”

“I'll take the chicken strips and fries. But can I get barbecue sauce instead of honey mustard?”

“Absolutely. I'll go place that.” She said, walking away, her eyes lingering on Bellamy.

“Back to our conversation. She's 22 years old, chances are, she's been in love. I mean how old were you when you first fell in love?” I asked him, trying to make a point.

“How old were you?” I asked again.

“Stop, Clarke.”

“Bellamy, how old were you when you first fell in love?”

“Fine. I was 17. You've made your point.” He stated, causing Octavia's words to repeat in my head. _“Clarke, he's in love with you and has been since he was 17.”_

“Clarke? Are you even listening?” He said, interrupting my thoughts.

“Sorry, my mind drifted. What'd you say?”

“I said I'd give them a chance.”

“Good. Lincoln treats her really great. And then there's the fact that, you being a grump, isn't going to change her mind, you learned that when she was a teenager. Not to mention, would you rather her end up with Jasper or Monty?” I asked.

“At least they're the same age. But Jasper and Monty are too busy being in love with each other to go for actual girls.” We all joked that Jasper and Monty were together, even they did sometimes, but they were both straight, just too awkward to find girls.

“By the way, I told Octavia, so chances are she told you, but did she tell you that Finn is proposing to Raven on New Years Eve?” Bellamy asked.  
  
“Yes she did. Also something about you being the best man?”

“Yeah, I thought that was pretty cool. He's gonna ask Jasper and Monty to be his other groomsmen.”

“I figured.”

“He thinks Raven will ask you and Octavia to be co-maids of honor.”

“That would be fun. Although it does leave a groomsmen to walk the aisle alone.”

“Yeah, but they'll figure it out. Octavia is sure to be the wedding planner so she'll help.”

“Wow. They're gonna be the first of our group getting married. Who do you think will be next?” I asked.

“Jasper and Monty.” He answered, causing both of us to laugh hysterically.

Our food arrived shortly after we stopped laughing, both of our faces red.

“Is Finn gonna use 'expect the unexpected' to his advantage?” I asked as I took a bite of a chicken strip.

“Yup.”

“Is that why you suggested the theme?”

“Yup! I'm glad someone caught onto that.”

“Well, to be fair, you suggesting anything for any sort of celebration is unexpected in itself.”

“Touché. Octavia is definitely more into parties than me. I prefer eating and sitting in my pajamas.”

“I understand that. I'm being forced into a dress and heels twice in a week. I don't really do that in the matter of a year.”

“This isn't that bad, but she's making me buy a new tie. And sorry to side with her, but you looked really great in that dress on Christmas and I bet you'll look even better on New Years Eve if what O told me was true.”

“What'd she tell you?”

“That she understood why I call you Princess. I'm not sure I understand what she meant though. Do you look like a princess?”

“Wait and see.”

“I guess I have to.”

“It's two days, you'll be fine.” I told him as we finished off our meal.

I tried to grab the check, but he swatted my hand away. “I asked you out, I pay.”

“Fine, but I'm getting the tip.”

“Deal.”

I put out $5 on the table and we went to pay.

“How was everything?” Krista asked us as Bellamy gave her his debit card.

“It was great.” We answered.

She handed him the store copy to sign before scribbling something on his copy and handing it to him.

As we walked out the front door, he crumpled the receipt and shoved it in his pocket.

“Bellamy? Did you happen to look at that receipt?” I asked him.

“No, why?”

“You probably should.” he pulled it out and read it before crumpling it again and shoving it back in his pocket.

“Did she give you her number?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because I saw her scribbling and figured that was it. Not to mention she stared at you practically every time she came by.”

“Yes she did.” He answered.

“Are you gonna call her?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I'm just not interested.”

“Okay.” I said simply.

“Okay.” He agreed. “So tell me Clarke. Why haven't you been in the dating scene recently?”

I shrugged. “I don't want to date just for the sake of dating. I'm not saying I need a serious relationship, but I don't want to waste time if there's no potential for something more. What about you?”

“Pretty much the same thing, I'm holding out for someone who feels right. That I just connect with without having too try.”

I nodded. I didn't see how that could be us considering how much we've been known to butt heads, but when it came down to it, we understood each other and how the other was thinking.

“I remember in high school when dating and having a girlfriend felt like the most important thing, just to have someone with me, but now dating feels unimportant as long as I have one specific person with me, no matter how they're with me, if it's friends or more, I just want them there.” Bellamy explained. “Does that even make sense?”

“Yeah, it does.” I smiled. “Look at us all grown up.”

“Oh yeah, probably gonna need walkers and Viagra in a couple years.” He said, both of us breaking out into fits of laughter.

We pulled back up to Ark Industries while still laughing. “Thank you for lunch, Bellamy. I had a great time.” I told him.

“So did I, we'll have to do this more often.”

“I agree.” I smiled at him.

“I'll see you at the party okay?”

“Of course.” I got out of the car.

“Okay, see you then. Bye Clarke.” He said, smiling at me.

I walked back into the store to see Thelonious in the front room of the store, seeming to have been waiting for me. “Was I out too long?” I asked him, worried.

“No, you weren't.” He told me.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Yes.”

I began panicking. “What did I do? Am I gonna lose my job?”

“Calm down, Clarke. What you did wrong is not hug him. You gotta do something there.”

“Mr Jaha, you had me terrified. Don't do that to me!” I exclaimed, trying to stop myself from shaking.

“I apologize. But Clarke, you gotta make something happen. He's wanted you for far too long to make a move himself.”

“I don't want to talk about this. Go on lunch please.” I told him, laughing.  
  
“Fine. But you remember what I said.” He said, walking out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next two days sped by, but I definitely found myself constantly pondering what Thelonious had said to me, which was clearly his goal. Before I knew it, it was New Years Eve and I was cleaning up my house before Raven and Octavia came over to get ready. I called Octavia to find out when she wanted to come over.

“Hello?”

“Hey Octavia, when do you think you're gonna come?”

“I'm currently packing jewelry in the car, and I'll be there. However, I have a few more things to set up for the party, so will you pick up Raven?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, call her to make sure she knows you're coming.”

“Will do. Be there soon.”

I hung up and called Raven.

“Clarke?”

“Yeah, I was asked to pick you up?”

“If it's not any trouble, that would be great.”

“Of course it's no trouble, I'm gonna leave now, are you ready?”

“I only need my dress and shoes right?”

“As far as I know, yeah.”

“Then yes, I'm ready.”

“Okay, be there soon. But maybe bring pajamas since we generally end up all crashing at Octavia's after the party.”

I got in the car and drove to Raven and Finn's apartment where they were standing outside, waiting. Raven's dress in her arms and her purse in Finn's. I smiled simply knowing they were gonna be engaged tonight. I got out of the car and opened the back door for them so they could put her stuff in.

“How you doing Clarke?” Finn asked, hugging me.

“Pretty good, what about you? Excited for the party?”

“I am.” He replied, glancing happily at Raven.

“Good.”

“Alright, we better go.” Raven stated, kissing Finn as I got in the car. “Bye babe, see you tonight.”

“Okay, bye. I love you.” He told her.

“I love you too.” She replied before kissing him again and getting into the car.

“You guys are beautiful together.” I told her.

“Don't make me blush Clarke.”

“It's true. You guys have been together for 6 years and you still have the glow of a new teenage couple who believes that the other can do no wrong.”

“Okay no matter what glow we have, we both do plenty wrong. But we've learned how to not only accept it, but to love each others flaws, and forgive each other when we do wrong.”

“You have something so special.”

“You'll have it too. I mean there's already someone willing to give you everything and more. And he knows you as well as any of us. He knows your flaws, yet he's still head over heels for you. And whether you admit it or not, you feel the same way, you know his quirks, his good aspects, and his bad.”

I didn't know what to say, mainly because I knew she was right.

“Not to mention, I know about your lunch date the other day.”

“How??” I asked her.

“Well, Bellamy told Octavia, who told me.”

“Of course.” I said, pulling into my driveway, Octavia's car parked by the curb.

I helped Raven get her dress and purse out of the back of my car as Octavia brought out her dress and a large jewelry box.

I walked up to my front door and unlocked it as the walked in, setting their stuff on the couch.

“Okay, I brought you both some things I thought you'd like for your dresses. Clarke, I brought some silver teardrop style earrings.”

She held them up. “They're perfect, Octavia.”

“I thought I chose well. And Raven, I was thinking this set.” It was a black beaded and tiered necklace with a pair of modest black bead earrings.

“Oooh pretty! I like them!” Raven exclaimed.

“Good. Okay, so let's do makeup then hair.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two hours of random amounts of girl talk and them continually trying to tell me to do something about what was going on with Bellamy, our hair and makeup was done. My hair was completely curly with a few small sections that Octavia braided back, Octavia did her hair in simple, loose beach style curls, and Raven had her hair pinned to the one side of her head and curls falling over her shoulder.

“We all look incredible.” Octavia said simply, but none of us could disagree. “What time is it?” She asked.

“About 10 minutes until 6.”  
“Okay, everyone will start showing up around 7, meaning we need to be at the house by 6:30 to pop the pizza rolls in the oven, so we should probably get our dresses and go.” Homemade pizza rolls were Octavia's New Years Eve tradition.

We brought everyone's stuff out to the cars, Octavia got in her car while Raven and I piled into mine.

“How much do you want to bet that she makes us lean over the plate to make sure nothing gets on the dresses?” Raven asked as I began driving.

“I refuse to bet, because we both know she will, in fact, I bet she also forces napkins tucked in the neckline and on our laps.” I told her.

“Or maybe lobster bibs.”

“No no no, a full on rain poncho.” I corrected, both of us starting to laugh.

“She's anal, but damn, I love her.” Raven stated, me nodding in agreement.

“I'm so excited for these pizza rolls. I've been craving them for so long.” I gushed.

“Me too!” She exclaimed. “You know, this party is always one of the best memories I have every year.”

“Same. It's always so fun. And this year will be even better because Jasper and Monty will look more ridiculous than usual.”

“That's what Finn told me. They showed him their suits yesterday.”

“And to top it all off, Bellamy promised me that he'd try a little harder to accept Octavia and Lincoln.”

“Really?” Raven asked, surprised.

“Yeah, we discussed it at lunch the other day. That this could be a serious relationship for Octavia and his support would be important to her and that if he didn't support her, it wouldn't stop anything, so he might as well be there for her.”

“Wow. Good going. Glad he listens to you.” She replied as we pulled up Octavia and Bellamy's place, right behind Octavia.

We all got our stuff out of the cars and walked into the house, looking around at all the decorations.

“Octavia, you outdid yourself. This is amazing.” Raven told her, looking at the light blue streamers that went across the ceiling and the silver snowflakes that came down from them.

“Thanks!” Octavia called as she went into the kitchen to put the pizza rolls in.

I looked around more, seeing the decorations that were everywhere. The table covered by a light blue tablecloth that had silver snowflakes embroidered into it. “Octavia, I love this tablecloth, where did you get it?” I asked.

“I actually made it. Mom taught me some embroidery before she passed away, the rest I taught myself.” She answered.

“Wow. This is incredible. You've got her touch for it.” Raven told her.

Octavia walked into the room, her eyes filled with tears. “That is the sweetest thing you could ever say.”

“Don't cry, you can't mess up your beautiful makeup.” I said, giving her a hug.

“I'm good, I swear. That just means a lot to hear.” Octavia explained. “Okay, time to finish getting ready! The boys will be here soon!” She clapped.

We all went into Octavia's room, slipping into our dresses and putting on our jewelry and shoes, didn't take us much time to put everything on, then Octavia decided to touch up our makeup and hair.

“O, I'm back!” Bellamy called.

“One sec, Bell! We're finishing up getting ready!” She replied.

“He's not the only one here!” Finn yelled.

“Okay quick planning. Raven goes out first because Finn is gonna be impatient. Then I'll go and Clarke last for obvious reasons.” Octavia explained.

“The pizza rolls smell good man.” We heard Jasper say.

“Okay we're on our way out!” Octavia called to them. “And let's go.” She said, all of us walking out in formation.

We all entered the living room, all eyes on us. We gave all the guys a once over, Finn in a well fitted navy blue tux, Jasper and Monty in their ridiculous suits, and Bellamy in his black suit with a powder blue tie that I was sure was picked out by Octavia.

Finn walking over to Raven and planting one on her lips. “You look beautiful.”

She smiled big. “Octavia did damn good right?” She kissed him.

“Lincoln isn't here yet?” Octavia asked Bellamy, who simply shook his head, his eyes still on me.

“Well, well, well. Look at you Princess. I gotta say, O's words make a lot more sense now. You definitely look like a princess.” Bellamy told me, a smile glued on his face.

I felt myself blush. “Look at that brand new tie, interesting color choice there.” I told him, noticing the powder blue color of it.

“Yeah, O picked it out. I now see why.”

There was a knock at the door, Octavia instantly went over and opened it. “Hey babe!” She said to Lincoln, kissing him quickly. “I know you've met everyone, but still. Lincoln, everybody, everybody, Lincoln.” She introduced. Lincoln was a lot more dressed than expected, suit, tie, dress coat, he looked wonderful.

Bellamy grabbed my arm and lead me over to Lincoln and Octavia, who looked a little scared of her brother in that moment.

“Hey man, how's it going?” Bellamy asked Lincoln, letting of his grip of my arm to shake Lincoln's hand.

Lincoln looked pretty surprised, but quickly shook Bellamy's hand. “Good, yourself?”

“Good, gonna be a fun night. I'm glad you could make it.”

Octavia and I exchanged a look of pure confusion, her signaling me to the kitchen. “We're gonna go check on the pizza rolls, we'll be back in a little bit.” Octavia told them before planting a light kiss on Lincoln's cheek.

We walked into the kitchen, peeking out to watch Lincoln and Bellamy still conversing.

“What happened? Did you do something?” Octavia asked.

“Kinda. I told him to give Lincoln and you a chance, because I thought it was more than a fling.” I answered.

She pulled me back. “You really did that?”

“Yeah, I know how important it is to you.”

“Thank you.” She said, pulling me into a hug.

“Don't worry about it, it was nothing.”

“Not to me, but okay. Anyway I should actually check the pizza rolls.” She opened the oven. “They're done!”

We walked back to the living room and Octavia clapped. “Okay guys! The pizza rolls are done! There's beer, soda, wine, juice, and water in the fridge. Save the sparkling stuff and champagne until the countdown though! Also, Raven and Clarke, you better put napkins in your laps and tuck them into the top of your dresses.”

Raven walked by me. “Nailed that prediction.” She said with a high five.

We all filed in the kitchen and served ourselves some pizza rolls then grabbed drinks from the mini fridge. I grabbed a soda, leaving wine for later.

After a few minutes, we were all sat around the round table, the order going Lincoln, Octavia, Finn, Raven, Me, Bellamy, Jasper, and Monty.

Finn stood up. “Before we get started eating, I have something to say.” He began, Raven looking confused. He turned to her. “We have been together for around 6 and a half years now, so I think it's safe to say, I kinda like you. As well as everyone in this room, you have been there for me through thick and thin, you love me when I'm wrong, although you have no issue making sure I know that I'm wrong, you support me with everything I do. And I want to spend my whole life listening to you calling me an idiot. I know we haven't discussed this, but that makes it unexpected and fun.” He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. “Raven Reyes, will you marry me?”

I felt myself smiling like an idiot. “Yes, you idiot, yes! Of course!” She replied as he slipped the ring on her finger. He stood back up and grabbed her face, kissing her passionately.

She pointed at Jasper and Monty, “you guys are next.”

“My Mom would love to have Jasper as her son in law.” Monty stated, causing everyone to laugh.

Raven leaned over to me, showing me her ring. “Oh my god it's beautiful.” I told her.

“It is, isn't it?”

“Yeah. I knew he was proposing, I just had no clue what the ring looked like.”

“Wait you knew?! How many of you knew?!” Raven asked the room, everyone raising their hands, including Lincoln.

“You should've expected the unexpected, Raven!” Bellamy told her.

“You're all assholes.” Raven told everyone before admiring her ring again. “Wait is that why you suggested this theme?”

I looked at Bellamy, who nodded, he looked happy to have been apart of this all. He raised his bottle of beer. “To the happy couple! May this marriage be as happy as your relationship has been thus far.”

“Here, here!” Jasper said, excitedly.

We all spent the next few hours talking and making minor wedding plans, such a fun buzz to the room, and a glow of happiness from Finn and Raven that lit up the room.

It was 7 minutes to midnight and we had begun pouring champagne. The tv was on so we could watch the ball drop. “So what are your resolutions for the New Year?” Bellamy asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

“I don't know yet. I'm just going with the flow.” I told him before taking a sip of champagne. “What about you? Anything exciting you plan to do?”

“I haven't decided yet. I'm testing things first.”

“Ahhh. Got it.”

“By the way, Octavia was so happy to see you talking to Lincoln.”

“He's a good guy. I'm glad you talked me into giving him a chance.” He said, looking down at me and pulling me closer.

“Good.” I replied, with a smile.

I looked around the room, smiling at everything happening around me. Everyone was happy and bubbling as the clock wore down to 11:59 and the countdown began.

“10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” We all yelled.

I turned to Bellamy. “Happy New Year, Bell.” I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him, feeling the shock he felt before relaxing.

He broke away. “Okay, that was an unexpected event that I did not expect.” He said, smiling as the rest of the room broke out into catcalls.

“Shut up, mall cop.” I laughed, my arms still around his neck.

“As you wish Princess.” He replied with a smile, before wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close and kissing me.


End file.
